1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for inhibiting the proliferation of Helicobacter pylori strains using the deep sea water extract, and more particularly, to a method for inhibiting the proliferation of Helicobacter pylori using the deep sea water extract having an organic component.
2. The Prior Arts
A proton-pump inhibitor (PPI) and triple therapy have been the recommended treatment for Helicobacter pylori eradication for the past 10 years. Due to low compliance and steady increase in Helicobacter pylori, these treatments have become progressively less efficacious. After failure of first-line eradication treatment, second-line eradication including triple or quadruple therapy has been recommended, but these treatments still fail to overcome increasing drug-resistant strains. Therefore, it is an urgent requirement to provide a new component or composition for effective protection and treatment of Helicobacter pylori infection.
Currently, people have been known that a magnesium deficiency is closely associated with cardiovascular disease, the increase magnesium and calcium ion intake contribute to prevention of myocardial infarction. High magnesium intake may ameliorate high blood cholesterol and reduce the prevalence rates of metabolic syndrome and oxidative stress. Deep sea water (DSW) obtained from 200 m under the surface of the sea is characterized high magnesium, calcium and potassium ions, high nutrient or high organic components, low temperature and high purity. In recent years, DSW has been widely used in food processing industry, agriculture, pharmaceutical and cosmetic industries. The research has reported that DSW can reduce blood cholesterol and lipid peroxidation, prevent atherosclerosis and hypertension. In the development of atopic dermatitis, DSW ingestion or bathing improves dermatitis symptoms and allergic responses by reducing the inflammatory cell infiltration and inhibiting the upregulation of IgE, histamines and pro-inflammatory cytokines in the serum. DSW intake also has been shown to delay cataract developments.
Oxidative stress and inflammation are related to H. pylori infection and gastroduodenal ulcer, high magnesium intake can ameliorate H. pylori infection, gastric ulcer and gastroesophageal reflux disease and other symptoms. The administration of DSW can promote the anti-bacterial effects of H. pylori infection in human subjects, and H. pylori infection is closely related to gastritis, duodenal ulcer, gastric ulcer, gastric cancer and other stomach cancers, such as mucosal-associated lymphoid tissue lymphoma (MALToma). Limited documents show that DSW containing high concentration ions to inhibit the H. pylori growth in vitro study. And some reports show that serum magnesium concentration in human is associated with H. pylori colonized the stomach.